Alianza Indestructible
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: los lazos del pasado no pueden ser cambiados, nuevamente el avatar y el futuro señor del fuego cruzan sus caminos con el amor de por medio.el destino quiso unirlos y ahora nada podrá separarlos, porque él la ama,la desea y le enseña todo lo que puede saber un hombre de experiencia, y ella como buena alumna aprende y mejora...Iroh x Korra AVISO:Lemon, osea escenas de alcoba reviews!


Hola a todos! Aquí otra vez dando lata con una historia, esta vez de Iroh/Korra. Si se lo que están pensando, Makorra, Tahnorra, y ahora esta, deben pensar que estoy loca. Lo cierto es que soy 100 por ciento fan de Korra, y la shippeo con casi cualquier cosa (excepto chicas) por lo que no se extrañen de mi repentino cambio de parejas. Para no hacerles largo, este fic contiene Lemon, o sea escenas subidas de tono, no sé cómo les llamen por acá, díganme por favor. Bueno quedan advertidos, ahora si Let´s Read!

**Alianza Indestructible...**

Afuera, el aire fío mecía y hacía aullar los árboles, sus ramas crujían y las hojas se agitaban intensamente, mientras la lluvia, que antes fuera una tormenta, ahora ya había amainado un poco su fuerza, pero seguía azotando la durmiente ciudad y salpicando los cristales del ventanal de la alcoba. Sin embargo, adentro el ambiente era sin duda otro...

Había ropa tirada por todo el suelo de la amplia habitación las velas estaban a medio alumbrar y sobre la cama, envueltos en las blancas sábanas de seda, una pareja descansaba plácidamente. Ella una hermosa mujer de piel de bronce, de rasgos algo aniñados pero hermosos y cuerpo voluptuoso y bien formado, su larga y lacia cabellera castaña se desparramaba sobre las almohadas, él un apuesto hombre de tez blanca, que contrastaba enormemente con la piel canela de la bella joven que tenía a su lado, su cabello corto y ahora despeinado color ébano, unos rasgos maduros pero jóvenes aun, y muy atractivos, un cuerpo delgado pero bien marcado y una ligera sonrisa en los labios...

Un calor agradable se sentía en el ambiente, y cómo no luego de la maravillosa noche que acababan de pasar, llenándose de besos y caricias, marcando el cuerpo del otro y suspirando con cada roce, fue algo sencillamente único. Despacio Iroh abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, pues ella aun dormía muy a gusto. Lo sabía por esa pequeña sonrisita que afloraba en esos tentadores labios. Le miró embelesado, ella definitivamente era algo especial, y no solo por ser el avatar. Korra era una joven tan distinta, tan fuera de lo común, única. No supo describirla de otra manera...

Cuando llegó a Republic City jamás imaginó que hallaría en ese lugar algo más que una batalla difícil, nunca imaginó que encontraría el amor, y menos en una chiquilla que apenas cumplía los dieciocho. Sin embargo ella lo fue atrapando, fue descubriendo todo lo que había en esa joven valerosa, testaruda, fuerte y cariñosa, y eso lo había prendado de ella como un loco. A veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de ella, si le quería igual, si realmente deseaba seguir a su lado, si realmente lo amaba...

No pudo contenerse y le hizo una delicada caricia a la espalda desnuda de la joven avatar. La sintió estremecerse ante el contacto y su sonrisa se amplió más.

-Iroh...-suspiró en sueños la muchacha, eso hizo que el sonriera. Depositó un pequeño beso en su cuello y ella de nuevo gimió su nombre- Iroh...

-aquí estoy...- susurró en su oído. Ella se revolvió en las sábanas y abrió despacio los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada dorada, serena e intensa que le observaba apasionadamente. Korra mostró una encantadora sonrisa y sin decir nada le besó en los labios, enredando los dedos largos en la negra cabellera del general...

-uuuh...-gimió él mientras la chica recorría lentamente su torso con esas delicadas manos, y seguía besándolo lenta y tortuosamente, el rodeó la cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que sus senos desnudos pegaran directo en su pecho, no había distancia ahora entre ambos. Korra se aferró a su espalda y siguió besándolo hasta que le faltó el aire, entonces se retiró un poco y le miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas

Iroh arqueó una ceja, ella estaba completamente sobre él y le miraba traviesa.

-vaya...-dijo con la voz entrecortada y tratando de recuperar el aliento- eso no lo esperaba...

-tuve un buen maestro...-apuntó Korra con voz coqueta, que a él le pareció terriblemente sensual. Ahora Iroh jugaba con su cabello, le encantaba enredar los dedos en esa melena castaña y aspirar su aroma fresco y delicado... era algo inexplicable. Con solo eso podía volverse loco, Korra no era solo un avatar, era algo así como una bruja mística, una hechicera que le había embrujado con solo un beso... si lo pensaba era algo casi insólito. Él. Un general reacio, indomable... atrapado por el beso de una chiquilla inocente, era como para no creerlo.

Korra se inclinó hacia él besándolo de nuevo, el general no opuso resistencia, ella de nuevo comenzó con esa dulce tortura, con besos lentos y pausados mientras él necesitaba algo más, pero Korra lo sabía, que lo enloquecía con eso, y precisamente por eso lo hacía, le encantaba verlo así, excitado, con la respiración entrecortada, mirándola con ese deseo que solo había visto en los ojos de su amado general... pasó sus manos lánguidamente por todo su cuerpo en forma de caricias y Iroh tuvo que ahogar otro gemido. La escuchó reír ligeramente y él se reprochó ser tan débil a sus encantos, y ser tan buen maestro también. Tenía que aceptar que antes hacía lo que quería con ella, y Korra se dejaba guiar mansamente, aprendiendo todo lo que él le enseñaba con respecto al arte del placer... ahora el alumno superaba al maestro, se dijo...

Iroh se incorporó y ambos quedaron sentados en la cama, ella sobre sus piernas y aun devorando delicadamente sus labios, bajando al cuello y acariciando lascivamente la espalda del ojidorado.

-cómo fue que llegamos a esto? –dijo él mirando a los ojos de la chica, esos ojos celestes que lo desarmaban por completo- cómo fue que terminé amándote como desesperado?...

-no me lo preguntes... desde aquella vez que me besaste no pude sacarte de mi cabeza...-confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ahora fue el turno de él, la recostó sobre la cama y le miró intensamente, tanto que hizo sonrojar a la morena, el rió divertido

-te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas...-y reclamó sus labios en un beso apasionado y hambriento, tan distinto de los de ella, estaba hambriento de sus labios, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los firmes senos de la morena haciéndola ahogar los gemidos, ella era orgullosa, altiva, y le encantaba. Amaba lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser, no como todas esas finas damas a las que conocía, todas ellas de la alta, recatadas señoritas que solo querían complacer a su familia y casarse con un buen partido, que no sabían dar rienda suelta a la pasión y no seguían nunca sus impulsos...

-ohhh... Iroh...-gimió por fin vencida por tanto placer, el se dio por bien servido. Amaba que se hiciera la dura, pero ahora era su turno, bajó muy despacio por su cuello dejando un camino de besos y marcas a su paso, llegó hasta la clavícula y siguió bajando hasta quedar frente a los volcanes de la joven, que degustó con deleite, ella se revolvió entre las sábanas volviendo a llamarlo ahora en un grito.

-me vuelves loco Korra...-le dijo en un ronroneo al oído. Ella se estremeció al escucharlo y luego se volvió para quedar frente a su general...

-y tu a mi... no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti...-confesó- todo fue tan difícil... nada parecía marchar bien...

Ella recordó. Su relación con Mako empezó bien, pero luego cayó por un precipicio, el se volvió muy popular, por haber ayudado a salvar la ciudad y luego por su nuevo trabajo en la policía, siempre lo buscaban las mujeres y aunque él decía que no tenía ojos para nadie más ella lo descubrió en más de una ocasión con otras. Un día harta de todo por fin lo mandó al demonio... estaba tan enojada, dolida, consigo misma, no por haber perdido a Mako, sino por permitirle haberla lastimado y humillado tanto, ella era el avatar, podría sobrevivir a eso, no necesitaba suplicar por el amor de nadie, si él no supo valorarla habrían mil más que si sabrían... se pasó de copas esa vez, estaba algo mareada, afortunadamente Naga estaba ahí. Sin embargo un brazo firme y una mirada serena le detuvieron antes que algo malo le pasara. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con él... Iroh le miró y pareció sonreír. A su estilo ambos la pasaban mal, ella desquitando todo su coraje y su rabia, y el ahogando la soledad...

Siguieron un rato más charlando, y luego él ofreció llevarle a casa, cuando Iroh le preguntó por qué estaba triste ella recordó haberle contestado que era la última vez que seguía a su corazón. El le dijo que eso era algo muy tonto, si no seguía a su corazón nunca sería feliz. y Korra contestó que su corazón solo la había guiado hacia lágrimas y besos amargos, tal vez fue por el alcohol, o por la soledad que llevaba encerrada tanto tiempo dentro, pero en ese momento, Iroh le dijo que él le enseñaría que no todos los besos eran amargos...y luego unió sus labios a los de ella... en el beso más dulce que jamás hubieran tenido ambos...el resto era historia...

-lo recuerdo...-concedió el con voz ronca mientras acariciaba y besaba toda la espalda de la morena, que se hallaba boca abajo en la cama abrazando la almohada. Sus ojos azules chispearon con ligera melancolía, que olvidó instantes después con las caricias ardientes del general. Ella se dejó hacer, se dejó mimar, que Iroh llenara de besos cada parte de su cuerpo, que no quedara un milímetro de su piel que no vibrara con las expertas manos de su novio. Se estremeció casi con brusquedad cuando lo sintió justo ahí donde detonaba el placer de todo su cuerpo, se aferró aun más a la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza jadeando, mientras él con la sonrisa en los labios disfrutaba cada reacción de ella, ante tales estimulaciones, que solo conseguirla excitarlo más y más... pronto ella sintió el resultado húmedo de todas las caricias de su amado ojidorado. Korra apretó los labios y luego hizo un esfuerzo en recuperar un poco el aliento...

-ohh...oohh dios, hazlo ya! – suplicó haciendo que la sonrisa de Iroh se ampliara con verdadero gusto. Era un caballero, no podía dejar esperando a una dama y menos tratándose de algo tan importante, y con sumo cuidado se fundió en ella aferrándose a sus caderas y escuchando un violento gemido de la joven avatar, que seguía aferrada a la almohada mientras él hacía su trabajo, demasiado bien para su gusto, la estaba haciendo perder la razón... definitivamente jamás la habían acariciado ni tocado ni besado como lo hacía Iroh, era algo sencillamente sublime...cada movimiento, cada beso llevaba consigo la experiencia de aquel hombre, era un artista a la hora de amar, llegó a creer que jamás había hecho el amor, hasta que lo hizo con el general Iroh...

Se detuvo un momento, pero solo para acomodar a la joven de frente a él y regresar a su placentera tarea, de nuevo entró en ella mientras Korra acallaba los gemidos de ambos besándolo en los labios en el cuello, arañando la espalda del apuesto maestro fuego, y él cada vez imprimía más fuerza a la faena, pero sabía que no había de qué preocuparse, Korra era una chica fuerte y de naturaleza salvaje, podía dejarse llevar sin contemplaciones, ella era tan apasionada como él mismo, pues aunque su elemento madre fuera el agua, dentro de ella también ardía fuego...

-K-Korra...-gimió su nombre y ella sonrió y le miró con los ojos brillantes...definitivamente estaba lista para pasar toda la vida al lado de ese hombre...

-Iroh... te amo...

Ambos aceleraron el ritmo, hasta que la inminente ola de placer que experimentaban llegara al clímax, se quedaron así abrazados unos minutos más, recuperando el aliento y algo de conciencia, luego él se acomodó de nuevo a su lado y la chica se acurrucó en su pecho.

-sabes, es algo extraño...-dijo con voz tranquila mientras le miraba a los ojos Korra sonrió un poco

-el que? –preguntó curiosa.

-hace años, el avatar y el señor del fuego formaron una alianza que fue indestructible... –rió bajito y ella arqueó las dejas algo sorprendida, como entendiendo a que iba todo. claro que Aang y Zuko no se llevaban de esa forma... ´sin embargo, ella era el avatar, y Iroh el futuro señor del fuego...

-entonces nuestro amor también será una alianza indestructible... verdad? –dijo con dulzura e inocencia ella mientras le abrazaba

-para siempre...-susurró él besando sus labios tiernamente y arropándola con las sábanas. Luego ambos se acomodaron para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche. Mañana sería un largo día de trabajo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, de momento eso es todo. no sé que mas decirles supongo que me inspiré... ojalá les guste. se que no hay muchos fans de la pareja, pero da igual, los reviews que reciba, pocos o muchos son bien recibidos. Solo quisiera pedirles algo, es mi segundo Lemon (ya saben, escena caliente, no sé cómo le llamen aquí, en los fandom de anime se le llama Lemon) y quisiera saber si estuvo bien o si fue demasiado, poco o mucho, comenten por favor. De antemano gracias a todos! Hasta otra!


End file.
